tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
One Year Anniversary Event
On the 11th March 2008 there was a One Year Anniversary Event to celebrate the game's first anniversary of public release. Official site writeup From here: It had been a year since the battle for control of the cosmos began. A year since Earth was overrun by strange aliens bent on destruction. A year since fleeing humans were scattered about the cosmos, thanks to technology granted by strange aliens seeking to stop their destructive cousins. The air was electrified with anticipation and the chat channels were abuzz with murmurs of something about to happen. Clans organized recon parties and scouts were sent out to scour all of the known territories belonging to the Allied Free Sentients. On the global channel, clan leaders were checking status reports of their scouts. "Recon check. Wilderness what's your status?" "Wilderness all clear." "Divide, what's your status?" "Divide all clear." "Palisades check in." "..." "Repeat... Palisades, what's your status?" Agonizing minutes went by. Finally a response came in. "ALERT! Palisades Cumbria Weald is under heavy fire! Help ASAP!" Apparently someone was caught up in a firefight. And so it began. Intel had previously alerted players of Tabula Rasa that their enemies, known as the Bane, had been gathering their forces for an all out assault on the AFS strongholds. They had heard of the Bane plans for this assault and began to prepare for an expected series of attacks to occur between 8 and 10 PM, but as the souls at Palisades found out all too well, the Bane have an agenda and timetable all their own. For the players on the Cassiopeia server, the assaults on Cumbria Weald, Palisades began a bit earlier than 8 PM, and the scouting parties there were seemingly overwhelmed by the brutal Bane forces. The scouting parties however performed their duties by sending out the alert call, and in a matter of moments the besieged and bewildered soldiers of Palisades found much to cheer about as clan upon clan and player upon player descended upon the Bane assault forces and mercilessly beat them back from grabbing even a square inch of AFS territory. As the evening waxed on, more reports of attacks and assaults came pouring in through the Global chat channel. Palisades was all clear, but reports came in of assaults on Foreas Base, Nyxroq Outpost, Ft. Defiance, and many others. Vicious attacks came in to all regions, and one by one these attacks were beat back and the encroaching forces were sent running home. After hours of glorious battle, the emboldened players who successfully stopped all Bane assaults breathed a sigh of relief at a masterful defense that showed the Bane how strong the Alliance of Free Sentients can be. Developers and Game Masters were online to personally thank all the players in game for their participation and to deliver various goodies for their diligent efforts. Many thanks to all who participated in and helped celebrate the one year anniversary events of TR. The worlds of Tabula Rasa are safe for now, and even though it only began a year ago, the battle for control of the cosmos still rages on as we begin to fight our way back home to Earth. See also *Category:One Year Anniversary Event screenshots External links *Fan video of the event Category:Game events